During alpine skiing, the boot of a skier is held in position between two safety bindings, i.e., a front stop holding the front end of the boot, and a heel piece holding the rear end of the boot. Because these two bindings are generally mounted on the upper surface of the ski using screws, during skiing the shocks and vibrations generated by the unevenness of the ground are transmitted directly to the skier. This constitutes a problem, since shocks and vibrations hinder the steering of the ski, are unpleasant for the skier and ultimately fatigue him.
To overcome this problem, a proposal such as the one described in International Patent Application No. WO 83/03360 has already been offered for mounting the front and rear bindings on an intermediate support plate and for inserting between this support plate and the upper ski surface a layer of elastic shock-absorbing material. In fact, this mounting device allows the layer of shock-absorbing material to absorb the shocks and vibrations generated during skiing, and thus to make skiing.